The Saga of Vladimir Scythe
by SilverWolfAssassin1
Summary: Darren knew that Mr. Tiny would have replaced him and Steve. He didn't know who neither did I or Stephen. If we did we would have avoided that 'Circus' at all cost. But we didn't and It's all because of me.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

* * *

Drade smirked at me as I read the flyer.  
"Where did you get this? IS this even legal? Where,when,who,why, and what?!" I shouted.  
Stephen chuckled and plucked the flyer from my hands. "How about you don't ask questions and go with me"  
He laughed. I smiled sadly and shook my head. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my arm.  
"Why not?" He hissed.

I sighed and gently placed my hand on his arm. "Dude, I'm twelve there is no way THEY are letting ME into a Circus of Freaks!  
Stephen I would love to spend time with you. You know that right? You know I wouldn't leave you to hang out with anyone else. Unless"

"Unless they offer you candy or money." Stephen chuckled. "Yeah Vladimir,I guess you are young. That's why it's awesome being seventeen." He stuck out his tongue and loosened his grip on my arm. He hated knowing I had other people in my life. He liked it when it was only us.

I laughed. "Maybe we could get in." Stephen shrugged.  
I smiled and leaned back against the tree and looked around the park.  
"Just maybe..." Little did I know going to that Circus would ruin my and Stephen's life.

* * *

**Hello! Just a small introduction of a story I want to write.**  
**I hope that you enjoyed and I would like to know what you think. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-

'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'

The teacher paused the movie and turned to us.  
"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked.  
I heard a few kids sigh and some looked at him confused. He kept pausing the movie and asking us useless , they were actually.. Riddles of sorts.

He went down the rows of desks asking the children the question. He paused when he came over to me and smiled.

"Vladimir you are the last child.  
Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"  
I frowned and glanced down at my notebook. I listed several possibilities.  
My teacher, , grinned.

"Say them out loud."  
The class stared at me and I felt my cheeks turn bright pink. I gulped.

"They both stand on sticks..  
They both come with inky quills and..  
It's a riddle with no answer."

He patted my back. "Wonderful! No riddle should go unanswered though.  
Very good Vladimir!  
Did anyone else think of something?"  
asked. When no one answered he pressed play on the remote and sighed.

I didn't focus on the TV though.  
I was more focused on staring out the window.  
Just last night Stephan had went to the Cirque Du Freak and ,being honest here, I was glad I didn't go. He seemed tired that morning at school and even snapped at me.

I kept tugging on his oat sleeve begging for him to tell me about it.  
He had grabbed my arm and pulled me in close.  
" it. It's 6 a.m. and I was up until 3 a.m. You are gong to wait until lunch time or so help me I will knock your lights out." He hissed.  
I nodded and dragged me the rest of the way to school.

I knew it was awesome!  
The bell rang and I gathered my books.  
"I will continue when you guys get back."  
Mr. David called.

I raced outside to our spot. It was past the soccer field and some ways into the forest.  
No teachers watched us so we wouldn't get caught sneaking of school grounds.  
I reached our spot. It was nothing just a small clearing in the forest.

I saw no one. I looked around. Still there was no one.  
A hand covered my mouth. The person or _thing_ pressed me against them.

"Since he took something from me I shall take something from him!"  
I tried getting away.  
The person turned me around , I couldn't see his face and he breathed on my mouth and nose.  
I could have sworn this thing breathed some type of purple gas.

I didn't remember. I did remember falling to the ground and being carried away from the forest!


	3. Chapter 3

I jerked awake and sat up quickly. " You will get whiplash if you keep waking up like that." I only grunted in response and grabbed my head.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I demanded.  
I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I quickly stood up and fell back down. I groaned in pain.

"You idiot..."  
I turned around to face an old man. He wore a yellow suit with green boots.  
He frightened me.

He look kind, like a sweet old grandpa. Lord, was I wrong.  
The room I was in ,or rather the cellar I was in, was lit with candles.  
When his face actually came into view I learned he really looked like something out of a creepypasta!  
"Stand up." The old man commanded.  
I stared at him. "Stand him up!" He shouted.  
I jumped and a man's arms wrapped around me.  
"H-Hey!" I tried to protest ,but a hand covered my mouth.  
"Hush. Keep quiet. Do as he says." I deep, yet gentle male voice said.

It was soothing. It wasn't the voice from the forest ,but it was the same arms that grabbed me.  
Had there been two people in the forest the time I left? I should say _kidnapped_!

* * *

THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND IM SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
